


Hakyeon, Fanboy Extraordinaire

by slashedsilver



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hakyeon is a Fanboy, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashedsilver/pseuds/slashedsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the day Hakyeon will finally get into a fan sign. He just knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hakyeon, Fanboy Extraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

> For Isa, who enabled me with fanboy!Hakyeon seconds before we got the real deal.

It's going to be a perfect day.

The first clue is when Hakyeon gets up even before his alarm rings, rested and alert in a way he hasn't in ages. _All-nighters are bad for you,_ he repeats sternly to himself, reaching for his toothbrush. He notes with pleasure that there is not a trace of eye bags underneath his eyes. His socks match, his hair falls beautifully into place, his favourite shirt is all washed and ironed and waiting for him to wear it on this perfect day.

The second clue is that his roommates are all still dead asleep. There's no one awake to witness him sneaking out of the dorm so early in the morning or ask annoying questions like _where are you going, who's VIXX LR, do you have a crush on the main singer or the rapper, it's okay you can tell me, hyung._ He shuts the door firmly behind him, making sure none of the sleeping bodies escape, and heads for the subway.

It's early enough that there are no crowds. He'll be one of the first at the music shop, probably, but he doesn't want to take any chances. It's VIXX LR's debut album! What if it gets sold out? And maybe he should be a bit more modest about this, but he likes to think of himself as VIXX's biggest fan. He has the Byulhana and Byuldul goods, official slogan and Starlight light to prove it. The fact that he's never won a place at one of their fansigns before is secondary. And anyway, all that is going to change. 

Because today is the day Hakyeon will finally get into a fansign. He just knows it.

There's a brief moment of panic when he enters the store and can't find the album. Impossible. He'd checked the fancafe just the night before and diligently copied down the exact store he has to buy the albums from to qualify for the fansign. (He double checks again just in case, thumbing away the happy blinking emoticon on his phone which reminds him of his important schedule for the day.) 

A store clerk walks past and Hakyeon grabs her in desperation. He's not sure what he babbles besides "LR" and "VIXX" and "CD," a collection of random alphabets, but the clerk is used to anxious fans on the verge of breakdowns and gently directs him to the right display.

"Here you go," she says soothingly, concerned when Hakyeon does nothing but stare at the display with his mouth slightly open. "You're the first, I don't think I've seen anyone else in the store yet. You can have your pick of the album jackets." A look of consternation appears on her face. "Are the doors open already?"

Hakyeon panics and blurts, "Oh, could you tell me more about the album covers? Do I have an equal chance of getting into the fansign with either of them?" He nods in the appropriate places as the question triggers one of her automatic responses. 

When it comes to filling in the raffle form, he feels around in his pocket for his lucky pen. In his neatest handwriting, he writes his name at the top of the raffle tickets. This is the pen that got him to the top of his grade in school. This is the handwriting that convinced his teachers to give him straight As. This will get him into the most important event of his life to date. He might even get a hug.

"Up so early?" his most annoying roommate asks when he slips back into the dorm, carefully shutting the door and almost getting a heart attack from the sudden question. The most annoying thing about his roommate is that he wasn’t so tall when they’d started rooming together, but now Hakyeon has to tilt his head up to look at him if he stands too close and the worst thing is, he knows that.

Hakyeon takes a step back and says archly, "Don’t you have that movie thing? Aren’t you going to be late?"

His roommate stops, his toothbrush still sticking out of his mouth. "What time is it?"

"Almost ten," Hakyeon says, and relishes his roommate’s yelp as he disappears. 

The results will be out in three days. He marks the date in red marker on their shared calendar hanging in their living room and begins planning his outfit. He has a good feeling about this time.

~*~

He doesn’t get chosen.

Hakyeon rubs his eyes and checks his phone again, scrolling through every single name in the list on the fancafe. His name isn't there. He types it out again in the search box just to be sure: _Cha Hak—_ **Not found.**

"No!" A cry of despair and loss. He hasn’t been chosen. How could this be happening? 

"What’s going on, N-hyung?" Hongbin says tiredly, taking the pillow off his face. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"I didn’t get into the fansign," he whispers. Saying it makes it real. He covers his face and feels faint. Maybe he should lie down. Hongbin looks like a nice place to lie on.

Hongbin groans and shifts away from Hakyeon, as though anticipating his thoughts. "I thought something happened."

"Something happened! I didn’t get into the fansign!"

"Just get Wonshikkie and Taekwoon-hyung to sign it for you when they get back. They should be heading back from Music Bank anytime now."

"It’s not the same," Hakyeon insists, but Hongbin is asleep again. How rude. He pokes his side.

Later, when Wonshik and Taekwoon return, sweaty and high on adrenaline from their stage, he ambushes them at the door and reluctantly hands them the albums to sign.

"I didn’t get into the fansign," he admits, giving them the dark marker he prepared. Wonshik laughs and Hakyeon whacks him in the stomach so that he wheezes instead. 

Wonshik clutches his middle, gasping. "You could have just given this to us the first time you got it. We said we'd sign it for you."

"I wanted the _full fan experience_ ," Hakyeon sulks. "Make sure you sign it big. You can address it _to my most beloved hyung._ "

Wonshik does. "Here, bonus fan service," he says, and wraps Hakyeon in a hug.

Eyes shiny, he holds his arms out for Taekwoon.

Taekwoon pushes his head away and hands him the signed album instead, which he's done scribbling on in two seconds. "Hi touch times are over, try again at the next comeback."

"Yah, Jung Taekwoon!" Hakyeon yells. "Just because you've debuted you think you're something great, don't you! You've forgotten your roots!" Whatever he wants to say next gets muffled in Taekwoon’s jacket. He hums with happiness.

"There. Now can I go shower?"

"You may," Hakyeon sniffs, and magnanimously lets them go. Anyway, he has his own things to do. He's a busy man.

He checks his mobile phone and dials a number. When it clicks, he clears his throat and speaks in his most professional voice. "Hello, yes, it's Nmazing fansite again. Yes, I know it's late. Yes, I know I just called one hour ago. I wanted to check on my order of stickers and slogans for Saturday—are they ready yet? When can I collect them?"

Next step to becoming the ultimate fanboy: Managing your own fansite. It's going to be great.

**Author's Note:**

> Relevant videos and references:  
> [Hakyeon buying the LR albums](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iLdB7tHgkGE), [sulking because he didn't get into the fansign](https://twitter.com/CHA_NNNNN/status/634645736341147648), [giving out](https://twitter.com/slashedsilver/status/634898737853169664) [slogans](https://twitter.com/suki_vixx/status/634887627343138816/video/1%20) and [fan gifts](https://twitter.com/binioui/status/634892576521220096).


End file.
